Second Chance
by cenarkogal02
Summary: Sometimes second chances are hard to come by when the past is hard to forget
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is my latest story! I only own Shannon and Charlotte! Please read and review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Nevada~<strong>

"Shannon why did I let you talk me into this?" Charlotte asked her big sister as she drove her red 1966 Corvette down the dark highway.

"Because you are my little sister and we both needed to get away from that hellhole." Shannon said without looking at her.

"I know you want to start over Shannon, but California? We don't know anyone there."

"That's the basis of its appeal." Shannon said with a smirk as Charlotte shook her head. "I actually have an old friend that lives there. I'm sure if I looked him up he'd help us out for a little bit." She added as Charlotte was texting on her cell phone.

"You know you are going to have to get rid of that right? He can track us through the GPS." Shannon said making Charlotte shut the phone angrily.

"Listen, I don't have to hide Shannon. YOU are the one running away so why should I give up my friends and the love of my life?"

"I didn't hold a gun to your head and force you to come. If you think that why did you leave?" Shannon asked as Charlotte took a deep breath and threw her phone out of the window.

"You're my sister Shannon. I'm not going to let you do something stupid alone." Charlotte replied as Shannon laughed a little bit.

"You think this is stupid?" Shannon asked as her younger sister nodded.

"Instead of running from him Shan you should have went forward. The creep could be in jail right now. There has to be more to the story than you are telling me." Charlotte said as Shannon stared straight ahead.

"What happened that night Shannon? Why won't you tell me?" Charlotte asked urgently.

"I'll tell you in time Charlotte. I just want to forget about it ok." Shannon said making Charlotte roll her eyes.

"Whatever."

The two sisters drove in silence for a little while until they heard the sounds of motorcycles behind them.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow as she looked out the back window to see about twenty men on motorcycles quickly gaining on them.

"Shit. I forgot we were in Mayan territory." Shannon said as she grabbed a shotgun from the back seat.

"What territory and where in the hell did you get a gun?" Charlotte screamed as Shannon looked behind them.

"Shut up Charlotte. You're gonna get us killed!"

"Me get us killed? You are the one running to another state and have fucking bikers chasing you. Plus, you have a gun. And I am the one that's going to get us fucking killed?" Charlotte yelled as the men started shooting at the car.

"Charlotte just shut the fuck up and duck!" Shannon yelled as she shot out of the window hitting one of the men on the bikes.

"That still doesn't explain why these people are after us!" Charlotte yelled from the floor.

"FUCK!" Shannon screamed as more motorcycles began coming from the opposite direction.

"Dear god if I die tonight please let me come back so I can haunt the shit out of my sister, amen." Charlotte said as Shannon lost control of the car.

Both sisters screamed as the car skidded to a stop. They sat in silence as they saw the first group of bikers ride in the opposite direction. When Shannon saw that they were all gone she glared as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"What the fuck was that?" She yelled as she got into a tall blondes face.

"What the fuck was that? I just saved your ass. You should be thanking me!" The blonde yelled as he got off of his bike. "Why in the hell do you have that tag on your car for anyways? You are in Mayan territory! You could've gotten killed." He added as he got closer to Shannon.

"What am I doing in Mayan territory? Why are you here? I can't believe your head isn't shoved up Wendy's ass." Shannon said as Charlotte slowly got out of the car.

"Who are you?" the blonde asked with a sarcastic tone as Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Who am I? Who the fuck are you?" She asked with a yell as her sister looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You know tonight is the first time I've heard you cuss like that."

"Boo hoo. I cussed. Big whoop. Still doesn't answer my question." Charlotte said as she crossed her arms.

"Charlotte this is Jax Teller. Jax this is my little sister Charlotte. This is Chibs." Shannon said as a tall black haired man with scars on either side of his face came forward.

"Nice to meet ya." He said with a Scottish accent as he shook Charlotte's hand.

"This is Tig. Be careful he's all hands." Shannon said rolling her eyes.

"Shannon doesn't know what she's talking about. Hi." Tig said as he shook Charlotte's hand.

"And this right here is our slightly retarded child." Shannon said with a smirk as she pointed to a hispanic man with a mohawk and tribal tattoos on his head.

He glared at her as he stepped forward. "My name is Juan Carlos but everyone calls me Juice." He said with a smile as he shook Charlotte's hand.

"Still doesn't explain how you know them." Charlotte said as she crossed her arms and looked at her sister waiting for an answer.

"Fine. You remember when I was 16 and ran away from home?" Shannon asked as her sister nodded. "Well I ran away to California and that is when I met Jax and the rest of the guys. Gemma, Jax's mother took me in for a while until I decided to come back home. That's it." She explained.

"Why was it so hard to tell me that?" Charlotte asked as Shannon looked at Jax.

"Because I wanted you to look up to me Charlotte. I didn't want my little sister to know I lived with a motorcycle club for a year." Shannon said before she turned to Jax. "Listen there is some things I need to talk about with you. Juice, take Charlotte with you okay? Make sure she's safe." She added as Juice nodded and grabbed a hold of Charlotte's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Charlotte asked as Juice handed her a helmet.

"Don't worry. It's a safe place I promise. Get on."

"That's what Shannon has been telling me since we left Vegas." Charlotte said with a sigh as she got on the motorcycle and held onto Juice tight.

**~Later- Charming, California~**

Shannon let out a breath as she pulled up to the Morrow-Teller Auto Shop where she had spent so many days as a teenager. She looked over to see the Clubhouse hadn't changed a bit in the years that she had been gone.

She pulled the Corvette to a stop and got out as she saw Jax walking towards her. She smiled as she noticed Juice carrying Charlotte who had fallen asleep during the long ride back to Charming.

"You look good." Jax said trying to cut the tension between them.

"Cut the shit Jax. Please." Shannon said as she slammed the door to her car.

"Shannon I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through okay? I was a punk ass kid who didn't know any better. I thought I was badass since my Dad was in a motorcycle club and so was I." Jax said as Shannon was walking away from him. As she heard this comment she quickly turned around.

"Hmm. Looks like some things never change." She said with a smirk as she walked to the door of the clubhouse.

"I loved you Shannon. I'll always care about you." Jax said with a sad face.

"Really? Did you tell Tara and Wendy that too?" Shannon asked with a hiss making Jax grit his teeth.

"That is ancient history. Why do you have to bring it up?" Jax asked as he grabbed Shannon's arm.

"You broke my heart Jax! How am I supposed to feel? Sorry that I'm not completely over it." Shannon said as she slammed the door behind her.

Jax took a deep breath as he followed her into the clubhouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm soooooooo sorrry about the long wait. I've had computer issues. I just got a new laptop today so expect lots of chapters from me soon :) Sorry this is so short by the way kind of got writers block at the end :( anyways ENJOYYYYY!**

* * *

><p>"Shannon?" A tall black haired lady screamed as Shannon walked into the door of the Clubhouse.<p>

"Hey Gemma." Shannon said with a laugh as she hugged the woman who had become like a second mother to her at one time.

"It's been way too long. Why have you waited this long to come back and visit me?" She asked as Shannon sat down.

"It's a long story Gemma, and I really don't want to think about it." Shannon said as Gemma nodded.

"You can tell me on your own time sweetie. I'm just glad you are back maybe you can steal Jackson away from Tara." Gemma said causing her son to glare at her.

"Mom. Enough."

"Well honey your track record speaks for itself. Shannon here was the only girl you've ever dated that's been normal. Your ex-wife is a junkie bitch and Tara…" Gemma started to say but stopped as her son gave her a death glare.

"I'll try and be nice." Gemma said as she got up from the table. "Welcome back baby girl. If you need to talk you know where to find me." She added as she put on her sunglasses and walked out the door.

"So you and Tara huh?" Shannon asked as Jax leaned up against the table.

"Yeah what about it?' Jax said taking a sip of his beer.

"Nothing. She just doesn't seem like your type that's all." Shannon said looking down at the table.

"Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. After we broke up you swore you would never set foot in Charming. So why the sudden visit?" Jax asked as he looked at Shannon who kept looking down at the table.

"Jax, like I said before I don't want to talk about it…"

"That is such a load of shit Shannon. I know about the rape. I know all about how the asshole who did it got off due to lack of evidence." Jax said with a hiss as Shannon turned around to face him.

"How in the hell did you know all of that?"

"Its pretty useful having a computer hacker in the club. I've kept tabs on you these past few years Shannon. I couldn't just forget you. You know that." Jax said as Shannon walked closer.

"The asshole sent me this last week." Shannon said as she sat down at one of the tables and pulled out a letter. "Hes going to go after Charlotte next. I refuse to let her go through what I did."

"Does she know about this?" Jax said looking up from the letter.

"Of course not. I don't want to scare the poor girl. I just had to get her away from Nevada as soon as possible." Shannon said looking down.

"Don't you think you should tell her?"

"NO! I want her to have a normal life here Jax. A fresh start away from all the bullshit. I caused all of this Jax. Now its my turn to fix it." Shannon said as she got up from the table.

"Why Charming?"

"Huh?"

"Of all places why would you pick to come back to Charming?" Jax asked as Shannon turned back around to face him.

"I knew that I would always be protected by my family."

~Juice's Room~

"So yeah that's the Clubhouse." Juice said as Charlotte walked behind him rolling her eyes. "And this is my room." He added.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Charlotte asked as she jumped into his bed and stretched out.

Juice looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she smiled up at him.

"What?" She asked with a smirk.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Ok... for one my sister drug me out in the middle of the night so I'm running on zero sleep... two your ass made a good pillow on the ride here so come on." Charlotte said as she patted the spot beside her.

Juice wasted no time in getting in the bed beside her. Charlotte smiled as she laid her head down on his chest.

Charlotte looked up with a smile as Juice seemed a little uneasy.

"Whats wrong Juicy Boy? I don't bite... much." She added with a giggle as Juice shifted a little bit.

"Just I never expected you to be as cool as you are. You are nothing like Shannon."

"Sorry I don't have a pole shoved up my ass." Charlotte said with a grin as Juice laughed. "Hey want to have some fun?" She added as Juice stopped laughing and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Not that kind of fun you perv." Charlotte said as Juice calmed down. "Follow my lead."

"Oh Pappppiiii harder harder" Charlotte yelled as she banged the walls surprising Juice. He laughed as he groaned and started bouncing on the bed.

After a few minutes the door swung open. Charlotte looked up to see Shannon and Jax staring at them with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?" She asked as Jax was laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Hi sis." Charlotte said as she waved.

"What was that all about?"

"Well I figured since I'm stuck here I'd make the best of it. Me and Juice were bored so we thought we'd liven things up around here. Isn't that right Juan Carlos?" She asked using his full name making Juice glare at her.

"You know I did like you until you used the full name." He said playfully as he hit her with a pillow.

Shannon rolled her eyes as she shut the door.

"I should have know that they would be a good match." Shannon said with a smile as she shook her head following Jax outside.


End file.
